The Outcast
"If The Outcast ever manages to touch even one of the Hyperverses with a little bit of his influence, all of them will be no more and all will be The Outcast..." -Reasoning to Godskull The Outcast (jap. 追放された,' 'Tsuihō sa reta) is an dimension transcending, godlike and omnious entity, whose status in the Omniverse is that of an Outside God, for those who know of it. It made it's debut in the third last episode of the main Divine Story anime, Episode 2536 "The Hyperverse And Beyond". The Outcast once was a living being within the first Hyperverse to be created in all of existence and a member of the very first intelligent race in all of creation. However during some point in it's mortal life, the godly judge of the Omniverse, Reasoning, appeared before it and turned it into it's servant, so it could act as the executioner of those that Reasoning had judged. However over the course of many trillions of years and the passing of many different Omniverses and creations, The Outcast became conflicted with itself, a fatal flaw for an cosmic entity like itself. This single flaw caused a rip in creation that tore apart everything. Reasoning in his wisdom saw the immense threat The Outcast posed and therefore banned it to Void, the infinite nothing between the Hyperverses within the Omniverse. Here The Outcast remains in a dream like state and again and again tries to invade the Hyperverses and creation by using the negative void energy that streams off any bad act and event within creation. So far it never made any real progress and would have stayed in the Void forever, but when Zamas and Vegito left the Hyperverse to not destroy it in their battle, they unknowingly caused much of the negative energy of their fight to be absorbed into the void, where The Outcast now tries to use this energy to once again return and rip apart existence... Appearence Personality The Outcast himself has no real personality and merely acts like a robot with an ideology it has to follow. Biography Powers & Abilities |-|Abilities & Techniques= *'7th Dimensional Tier' - The Outcast is a 7th Dimensional being and thus surpasses all boundaries of time, space, reality and even existence within the Hyperverse. Any being that is not 7th Dimensional itself can neither attack or influence him, nor protect itself. **'7th Dimensional Omnipotence' - The Outcast possesses complete omnipotence in the 7th Dimensional layer. This grants him the power to create, manipulate or destroy as many 6th Dimensional consistences as possible, for example the Hyperverse, but also everything within it. His power is in fact so great that he is capable of influencing even the Omniverse (All existences/ hyperverses) itself and cause a massive instability within it. ***'Infinite Power' - As omnipotent being, the Outcast possesses infinite power and is invulnerable to all sorts of 1st to 6th dimensional attacks or dangers aswell as nearly every 7th dimensional ones. His power will never tire out and only the most powerful of beings in the Omniverse, like Reasoning or the all-powerful creator god Anthagon are capable of harming him, or in Anthagon's case even destroying him **'7th Dimensional Nigh-Omniscience' - Besides Omnipotence, The Outcast also possesses nigh-omniscient powers that allow him to know almost anything within the Omniverse. This ability however is limited to only nigh status, due to his status of imprionment in the Nothingness because to Reasoning. **'7th Dimensional Nigh-Omnipresence' - Besides Omnipotence, The Outcast also possesses nigh-omnipresent powers that allow him to be almost everyhwere within the Omniverse. This ability however is limited to only nigh status, due to his status of imprionment in the Nothingness because to Reasoning. *'Non Existenct Corporality' - Due to being cast out from the existences through Reasoning, The Outcast can be classified as non-existent and existent at the same time, as he does not exist within any concept of the Omniverse, but rather takes up all the empty void between the Hyperverses. **'Cast Out' - The Outcast has the ability to condemn every other non-7th dimensional being into the Nothingness, provided he can reach within the influence of the existence through unknown means. **'Existence Immunity' - Unlike verything else within the Omniverse, The Outcast is capable of being unaffected and unharmed by the consequences of Reasoning's actions or that of a 6th dimensional beings. |-|Transformations= |-|Equipment= |-|Raw Power Analysis= Realitionships Quotes Other Appearences Trivia